Ketika Ryeowook Ngambek
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Seorang Kim Ryeowook ternyata bisa ngambek karena suatu alasan. alasan apakah itu? apa tentang Yesung? atau Kyuhyun yang kurang ajar? penasaran? baca :D


**KETIKA RYEOWOOK NGAMBEK**

**RATED : T (mungkin)**

**GENRE : HUMOR, DRAMA **

**WARNING : GA ADA TUUUUHHHH**

**ENJOY!**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**

_Soomee makhyuh makhyuh makhyuh_

_Naega micheo micheo baby…_

_Dance, dance, dance.._

_Oohh…_

Ending dari lagu Sorry Sorry tersebut membuat Ryeowook tersenyum. Ya, Ryeowook sekarang sedang melihat MV Sorry Sorry. Kenapa Ryeowook tersenyum? Entahlah, mungkin udah gila #plakk# "Hangeng hyung, Kibum-ah, Kangin hyung, aku rindu kalian semua. Kibum-ah, Kangin hyung, cepatlah kembali, Heechul hyung sudah pergi wajib militer. Hangeng hyung, kembalilah ke grup ini hyung, kasihan Heechul hyung, dia selalu menangis tiap teringat kau, hyung. Aku ingin Super Junior utuh. Kita ber-13 ada dipanggung. Bukan hanya 10. Oh bukan, kita ber-15, ditambah Henry dan Zhou Mi.", gumam Ryeowook. Sedetik kemudian, tangisnya pecah. "Hikksss….. huwweeeee…, kenapa Super Junior sekarang hanya 11 orang yang aktif? Kangin hyung, Kibum-ah, Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung, semuanya pergi. Hikss, cepatlah kembali hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulku. Aku rindu kalian semua. Hikss…", Ryeowook terisak-isak dikamarnya. Yesung, Siwon, Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengupil di luar kamar #plakk# maksudnya menguping di luar pintu, hanya bisa bertatap-tatapan, sedangkan mata Sungmin sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Beberapa menit kemudian, sudah tak terdengar tangisan dari kamar YeWook couple. Ryeowook sudah berhenti menangis. Dan sekarang dia melihat MV Mr. Simple, kemudian MV Bonamana, MV U, dan MV Sorry Sorry. Alis Ryeowook saling bertaut, lalu dia bergumam, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

Keempat makhluk penguping tadi sudah pergi rupanya, karena hendak menenangkan Sungmin yang terisak-isak. "WOI HYUNG-HYUNGKU! KALIAN APAKAN MINNIE-KU, HAH?", bentak Kyuhyun ga sopan saat Leeteuk, Siwon dan Yesung membawa Sungmin ke kamar KyuMin couple. "WOI! Nyante dong Kyu! Kita ini ga ngapa-ngapain Minnie-mu! Kan aku dah punya Wookie! Minnie nangis karena denger Wookie nangis.", terang Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan meminta maaf telah membentak mereka bertiga.

"MAKAN MALAM SIAP!", teriak Ryeowook cempreng. Ke-10 member SuJu bergegas ke dapur, karena emang udah pada laper. "Menu hari ini adalah ayam goreng, sayur bayam, nasi putih, dan pisang.", kata Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun mulai cemberut, karena dia gak suka sayur. "Kyu, kalau kau tidak mau makan sayurmu, PSP-mu yang akan jadi korban.", ujar Ryeowook saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas. Semua member mulai makan dengan lahap. Dan saat Ryeowook membagikan pisang, Eunhyuk merengek-rengek minta lebih dari 1 pisang. "Wookie, aku mau 3 pisang! Boleh yaaa?", bujuk Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan Monkey Eyes-nya. "OH TIDAK BISA!", jawab Ryeowook dengan nada seperti Abang Sule. "Wookie….. pliiiissss,, aku mau 3..", Eunhyuk tidak menyerah begitu saja. "Kunyuk hyung, kau tidak boleh rakus begitu. Dan omong-omong, aku tidak akan tergoda dengan Monkey Eyes-mu itu.", jawab Ryeowook. "Kok gak tergoda, Wookie? Hae aja biasanya langsung menyerah saat kuberi tatapan itu.", tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. "YA TERANG AJA HYUNG! MANA ADA MONYET YANG IMUT?", jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa. Member yang lain ikut ngakak. Eunhyuk yang kesal lalu berkata, "YA! WOOKIE-AH, KAU JAHAT! KAU TIDAK AKAN KUAJARI DANCE! KAU TAHU ITU?", Eunhyuk yang terlanjur marah membentak Ryeowook. Ryeowook mulai terisak, "Apa iya dia tidak mau mengajariku lagi? Kalau dia marah, pasti Hae mendukung. Siapa yang akan mengajariku dance? Hikss…. Coba kalo ada Hangeng hyung.", gumam Ryeowook. Leeteuk merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat mencegah kepergian Hangeng.

Eunhyuk kemudian meminta maaf pada Ryeowook karena telah berkata begitu. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil. Ryeowook kembali ke kamarnya, dan menyetel MV Mr. Simple, MV U, MV Sorry Sorry dan MV Bonamana berulang-ulang. "Kenapa aku?", gumamnya sama seperti kemarin. Dia menyetel keempat MV itu terus menerus. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menyadari apa yang mengganjal hatinya selama ini. Ryeowook terisak kecil, lalu dia tertidur.

(KEESOKAN HARINYA)

"Hyung, aku mau bicara.", pinta Ryeowook pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ada apa Wookie?", tanya Leeteuk. "Hyung, apa aku tidak pantas untuk Super Junior?", jawab Ryeowook. JLEGERRR! Leeteuk bagaikan petir mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. "WOOKIE! Apa maksudmu?", tanya Leeteuk, shock. "Hyung, aku melihat MV Mr. Simple, MV Sorry Sorry, MV U dan MV Bonamana. Kenapa aku kebanyakan ditaruh dibelakang? Apa karena danceku buruk? Atau karena manager benci padaku? Dan coba lihat saat kita perform Sorry Sorry untuk comeback. Endingnya, tubuhku ketutupan Yesung hyung. Di Mr. Simple, saat bagian _kaja kaja eoseo kaja makhyeosseul _itu, aku ditaruh dibelakang, padahal tubuhku pendek. Mengapa hyung?", jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar. "Itu..aku..aku..", jawab Leeteuk terbata-bata. "TUH KAN! HYUNG GA BISA JAWAB! KALO BEGITU AKU EMANG GA PANTAS UNTUK SUPER JUNIOR! DAN LAGU SUJU M YANG BLUE TOMORROW PUN, BAGIAN BERNYANYI SOLO-KU LEBIH SEDIKIT DARI KYUHYUN!", teriak Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk. "Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe Wookie, aku…aku tak tahu.", gumam Leeteuk saat memandang kepergian Ryeowook.

(KEESOKAN HARINYA)

"Makan pagi siap!", teriak Sungmin. Dimanakah Ryeowook? Ternyata Ryeowook baru bangun. Hal yang sangat langka sekali, seorang Kim Ryeowook terlambat bangun. Para hyung-hyungnya menatap Ryeowook heran. Sungmin mulai membagikan jatah makan masing-masing, dan seperti biasa, Shindong dan Eunhyuk berebutan mengambil porsi yang lebih banyak. Ryeowook hanya menatap mereka, tanpa senyuman maupun tawa. Datar. Itulah ekspresi Ryeowook saat itu. Hal yang juga langka, karena biasanya saat Shindong dan Eunhyuk perang, Ryeowook akan melerai keduanya. Hyung-hyungnya semakin heran dengan tingkah laku Ryeowook hari itu. Hanya Leeteuk yang tampak memaklumi, karena dia tahu perasaan Ryeowook. Setelah makan pagi selesai, semua anggota sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, karena kebetulan hari itu mereka sedang libur. Yesung terus berusaha mengajak Ryeowook berbicara, tapi semua pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan singkat. Sungguh bukan Kim Ryeowook. Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook pergi berbelanja, namun ditolak. Kyu mengajak tanding PS, tetapi juga ditolak. Aneh sekali, karena biasanya Ryeowook selalu mau diajak apa saja, kecuali diajak membunuh #TENTU SAJA#

(MALAMNYA)

BLAM!

Pintu kamar YeWook couple dibanting dengan keras.

Oleh siapa?

Yesung kah?

Kyuhyun kah?

Sungmin kah?

Atau Eunhyuk yang hendak menjaili Kkoming, anjing Yesung?

Semuanya salah.

Yang membanting pintu kamar YeWook couple adalah..

….

…..

…..

Kim Ryeowook.

Hyung-hyungnya kaget sekali, biasanya Ryeowook tak pernah kasar, selalu lembut dan mengalah.

Kenapa kali ini dia kasar?

Bahkan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Seorang Kim Ryeowook tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu.

Para member mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin ini Kim Heechul yang sedang menyamar

Sedangkan yang ikut wajib militer adalah Kim Ryeowook yang menyamar.

Namun itu tidak mungkin.

Hyung-hyungnya semakin kaget melihat penampilan Ryeowook.

"ASTAGA, KIM RYEOWOOK!", teriak Siwon

"Hyung..", ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa shock

Yesung pingsan

Eunhyuk menangis

Donghae ikutan pingsan.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!", itulah teriakan terakhir Yesung sebelum dia pingsan.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Readers, fict ini tercipta karena author ga terima Ryeowook ditaruh di belakang. Coba deh kalian cari video Super Junior saat perform Sorry Sorry

Lalu klik yang Super Junior – Sorry Sorry – Live

Perhatikan endingnya.

Ryeowook ketutupan Yesung.

RIPIUW yah readers!  
>oke?<p>

Kamsahamnida


End file.
